The Awkward Life of an Idiot and His Not-so-Tsundere Girlfriend
by BitterSweetNitemare
Summary: One random day, Ichigo wakes up to find Rukia with Orihime's personality, and Orihime with Rukia's! With no known way to turn them back, he has to live awkwardly with the sensitive-overly bubbly-oblivious-klutzy Rukia! IchiRuki Crack-ish


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Awkward Life of an Idiot and His Not-Tsundere girlfriend **_

Ichigo blinked several times as the sun shined in his face through his bedroom window. He squinted at the bright light and looked away, the brightness blinding him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, attempting to find the motivation to sit up.

He just got home from Soul Society yesterday and he was dead tired. He and Rukia had made an agreement that they would spend three weeks every three months in the living world to visit their friends. Ukitake, generous as all ways, permitted Rukia to take the time off. And Ichigo, being a taichou, had to go through quite an annoying process each time before they left to keep his division in order while he was gone. Of course, they were technically on duty in Karakura town, but tracking hollows while they were there was like a daily routine that it didn't seem anything close to a "job."

Sighing, he got up and scratched the back of his head, messing up his bed head even more. "Rukia!" he called, assuming his sisters and father were gone. He opened his closet door and found it empty. He frowned, exiting his room and opening his sisters' room, only to find it empty as well. "What the hell…? Rukia!"

He walked downstairs, looking around his kitchen and living room. The dishes in the drying rack were still fairly wet, so if she left somewhere, it must have been not too long ago. Shrugging it off, he went to make himself some coffee, yawning.

"Ichigo-kun, you're awake! Ohayo!" said a high girlish voice from behind him.

He lifted his brow and closed the lid of the coffee machine, _Did Inoue's voice get deeper? That's weird… and how'd she get in here? _he thought, shaking his head. He turned his head partially, expecting to see the auburn haired klutz standing near his front door, but widened his eyes when he saw Rukia instead. "What the hell?"

She was wearing a large flower clip in her hair as well as a light pink sundress with a few frills near the bottom. "I got you chocolate from the store, Sweetie! Along with chili pepper toppings!

"We have mayonnaise at home, right?" she said, placing the plastic bag on the counter, completely oblivious to the expression Ichigo was sending her.

He blinked with his mouth opened wide at what the woman in his view, a little bit more than confused. "Wha- Why are you acting so weird?"

She tilted her head to the side, putting her pointer finger to her chin, "Don't I act like this all the time… ?" She looked up as she thought, scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration. Then, suddenly, her brows lifted and she held up her pointer finger in the air, "I know what it is! You're confused 'cause you ate those poisonous mushrooms. Don't worry, I have a remedy! I'll be right back," she turned around, about to leave, when he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, hell no! I'm not letting you leave until you stop acting like this," he said, pulling her over to the living room and throwing her on the couch.

Rukia pouted, "This isn't a joke! Those mushrooms really _are _poisonous!" She crossed her arms and stood up, turning to leave again, only to get held back.

"I don't care about the mushrooms. Why are you acting so… like Inoue?" he questioned, his hands grabbing a hold of her shoulders, slightly freaked out. What the hell was going on? She wasn't like this yesterday? Was it a prank or something?

As she opened her mouth to reply, the front door was suddenly slammed opened, with Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and Orihime, barging in.

"Kurosaki, explain this," Uryu, not so stoic like he normally was, gently pulled Orihime forward.

Orihime smacked lightly at his hand, "Hey, let go of me, and why are we here?" she asked, frowning slightly, her face no longer harboring a bright smile like usual.

"She's been like this since this morning! Like… Kuchiki-san," said Tatsuki, moving up next to Orihime.

Ichigo's mouth fell open, looking between his friends to Orihime. What… ? Did they suddenly exchange personalities? And food preferences?

"How should I know? What I want to know is why Rukia's acting like Inoue?" He pointed at Rukia, who was smiling happily.

"Ohayo everybody!" she waved to everyone cutely, instantly brightening the room with imaginary flowers and sunlight.

Everyone awkwardly waved back, with the exception of Orihime who nodded back in acknowledgement. "Ohayo," she replied.

"We already asked Urahara about Inoue, but he didn't seem to know what was wrong. But now we have Kuchiki-san to worry about too," said Uryu, looking between Rukia and Orihime.

No one –in his or her right mind- replied as he or she tried to figure what was going on.

Out of nowhere, the short violet-eyed shinigami piped up, "Does anyone want snacks? I have jelly, mustard, and tomato sandwiches in the fridge!" she said, already at the fridge, looking at everyone hopefully. "It's a new recipe!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked the beginning! It gets more interesting... trust me...

_**Please read my other stories and**__**REVIEW****!**_


End file.
